20 years doesn't change anything
by A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian
Summary: It doesn't, and though Prussia is now East Germany, she will always have her brother. In commemoration of the re-unification exactly 20 years ago to today. Germancest, rated T, short one-shot. Germany x Fem-Prussia. Enjoy and comment!


**Today's the third! National Germancest day!**

**oωo -exited-**

**So here's a Germany x Fem-Prussia commemorating the official 20 years of re-unification! I wrote it in 2 hours, so I'm sorry it stinks and is short..**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Hetalia nor history. Don't steal my ideas, for they are all I have. **

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Germany wondered if something was wrong with his schwester lately. She frowned when she thought he wasn't looking. Horizontal scars were appearing on her white arms, angry red lines that forced her to wear long sleeves when she wasn't at home. The look in her eyes... A look of the dead..

He wasn't afraid to consult her about this. It was moreover a difficult subject to bring up.

He couldn't walk over to her and say _'Schwester, is there any reason you've turned emo?'_

Emo meant sad, right?

The German berated himself mentally for wasting his time around America.

And today, she was downright miserable. Gillian was curled up on one end of the couch, Germany stretched out on his side, and they were matching in their black tank-tops and sweatpants. Her long hair, trailing over her chest and shoulders, was unkempt. The Prussian's crimson eyes bore past the television, somewhere into her memories.

Germany waved his hand in front of her face. "Gil? Is something on your mind?"

She shook out of her thoughts, smirking at me. "Awesome things, not-so-awesome things, what's the difference?"

"I didn't ask that.."

Prussia looked away sheepishly. "Yeah.. guess you didn't.."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"I would like to know, though.." Germany said quietly.

"You don't.."

He looked at her, waiting for his sibling to give in.

"Luddy.. " Her eyes watered, leaving unshed tears a safe passage. "J-just what the fuck am I?"

Germany sat up, alarmed. "Gil.."

"I'm not supposed to fucking exist. My land became one with Russia, and then it was switched over to you. So why the fuck am I even alive? I'm just some little shit who doesn't have the right to life anymore, aren't I?" She wiped her face off, looking vulnerable in her sad state. "Would anybody even give a flying fuck if I disappeared?"

Germany put his hands on the sides of his sister's head, silently reveling in the softness of her skin and hair, not letting her look away. "Gil.. you are East Germany. You may not be called Prussia anymore, but you still exist." He spoke slowly, hoping his words would sink in. "With us, it's East and West. Just like Feliciana and Lovino, North and South." The German blushed. "A.. and I would miss you if you weren't here anymore.. even if no one else did..."

Prussia eased into a small, sad smile, leaving a pang in Germany's chest. "Danke, bruder.."

And to interrupt this beautiful moment, Germany's phone buzzed. He leaned away, opening it. "Ja?"

One of his bosses workers called. "Ludwig! Why aren't you here yet? Do you remember what today is? Unlimited free beer at the xxx bar!" There was a noise in the background. "See ya'!" He hung up, leaving Germany a bit baffled.

He explained what happened with his sister, who became elated at the thought of free beer. "Let's get dressed, Gil."

Germany dressed in his German uniform, while Prussia chose one of her cornflower blue Prussian uniforms.

"Schwester, did I forget something today?" He asked as they drove to said bar.

Prussia only smiled, petting the small chick on her head.

When they got to the bar, a celebration was in place. Prussia immediately joined the fray, partying like there was no tomorrow with the humans. Singing songs and drinking beers, mostly. Germany drank a few pints before he loosened up enough to have some fun.

Finally, all of the bars recipients quieted at Prussia's command.

"FELLOW GERMANS!" She started, which somehow led to a loud round of applause. "Today is exactly 20 years from the day b-.. West and East Germany were awesomely reunited, after that communist bastard stole m-.. the East from the West!" Luckily, no one noticed her slip-ups except Germany. "And that, friends, is reason enough to celebrate all night long like the awesome nation we are a part of!"

The crowd went wild, cheering and slamming mugs. She let them go on, joining in again. This time, now that Germany was informed, and partially drunk, he too sang and partied along with his people.

However, an hour or so later, Prussia tugged on her brother's arm. He allowed himself to be led to a quiet place in the bar, another room somewhere.

Before he could ask her why they were here, the German was in very close proximity of Prussia. "Lassen sie mich bitte nicht in Ruhe.."

_Don't leave me alone._

Prussia looked up, flushed. "Lehuen sie mich nicht als."

_Don't reject me._

She leaned in close to the taller nation. "Lieben sie mich bitte."

_Love me._

She tugged his face closer by pulling on his tie. "Enig mit mir."

_Forever with me._

Germany looked into his sister's eyes, wondering if she was really saying these things. He blushed, because he really didn't want to hold himself back from her anymore. It was taking all of his willpower, and then some.

Crimson bored into blue as the Prussian pushed his fallen bangs back with one hand, and gripped his chin with another. "Ich liebe dich."

_I love you._

When their lips met, Germany's heart went off like a hummingbird's wings. He couldn't believe that Gil was actually kissing him.

It was wrong, they were bruder and schwester!

It didn't matter... he loved her..

He wrapped his arms around his sister, turning a small kiss into one pulling them both deeper and deeper into their newly discovered feelings.

* * *

**In 1990, Germany became whole. The German Democratic Republic (Prussia, East Germany) and the Federal Republic of Germany (FRG, West Germany) combined on October third.  
****Thus, on Unification Day, October 3, 1990, the German Democratic Republic ceased to exist, giving way to five new Federal States, and East and West Berlin were also unified as a single city-state, forming a sixth new Federal State. The new Federal States immediately became parts of the Federal Republic of Germany, so that it was enlarged to include the whole territory of the former East Germany and Berlin.  
I believe that they remain separate beings, though. Vast differences between the former East Germany and West Germany (for example, in lifestyle, wealth, political beliefs and other matters) remain, and it is therefore still common to speak of eastern and western Germany distinctly. The eastern German economy has struggled since unification, and large subsidies are still transferred from west to east. The former East Germany area has often been compared to the underdeveloped Southern Italy and the Southern US during reconstruction after the American civil war. While the East German economy has recovered recently, the differences between East and West remain constant.**

**Yay history!**

**You can guess what happened next. :D  
I CAN'T WRITE ANYTHIGN AND CLOSER TO SMUT THEN THAT. APOLAGIES.  
(Anyone see the implied Itacest to go with the Germancest?)**

**-hugs Germany and Prussia- 20 years, and going strong~!  
I really do think they're wonderful nations, and I'm so proud to be German (I checked, I have Prussian as well!)~! **

**Please review if you liked this! **

**( = 7=)/**

**Stay awesome~!**


End file.
